


King Dong: A Monster Movie Parody

by PervOtaku



Category: King Kong (1933), Original Work
Genre: Double Penetration, Erotica, F/M, Gangbang, Giant Spiders, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Sacrifice, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vines, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervOtaku/pseuds/PervOtaku
Summary: A tentacle monster retelling of King Kong





	1. Act I

> Based on "King Kong", Screen Play by James Creelman and Ruth Rose, from an idea conceived by Edgar Wallace and Marian C. Cooper
> 
> And the ancestor said: "And lo, beauty looked upon the strength of the beast. And she stayed her feet from running. And from that day, she was as one enslaved." - Old Japanese Proverb

The ship sat quietly at the dock as Easton approached. A single guard stood post at the gangway. "Hey, is this the film crew ship?" he asked.

"The Incursion? Yeah, this is the one," the guard answered. "Why, are you in the crew? You going on this crazy voyage?"

"What's so crazy about it?" Easton asked.

"I dunno, but there are a lot of rumors floating around that something ain't quite right about this ship and the guy in charge of it."

"You mean Karl Dickem, right?"

"That's the one," the guard said. "I hear he likes to shoot adult films in exotic locations, as close as he can to the wildlife, has girls strut around naked right next to tigers and stuff."

"Yeah, he's a bit extreme, alright," Easton acknowledged.

"Hey, you, what do you want?" shouted someone from on board the ship.

"Is Dickem on board? I need to see him. I'm Easton, his talent agent," Easton said.

"Shit, get up here, then. You better have good news for him, he's been going out of his mind."

\- - -

The captain was in his cabin with Karl discussing their problems. "Word's gotten out that we're carrying an arsenal in the hold. We'll probably have an inspector on board tomorrow, and he's not going to be happy to see all your guns and gas bombs that we don't have proper paperwork for."

"Goddammit. If we get into a legal tangle, we'll miss our window for good weather before monsoon season sets in," Karl growled.

"I'll still get you there," the captain said.

Karl replied, "Oh, of course you will, but shooting outdoors when it's raining for two thirds of the day only fucks up the schedule and budget."

"Even so, you always come back with a film, and everybody says there's no porn director like Karl Dickem," said the captain.

Easton and the other man came in at that moment. "Easton! Where the fuck have you been? I was about to go call you," Karl declared.

"Damn, I wouldn't have bothered coming out here if I'd know that," said Easton.

Karl made introductions. "This is Easton, my most reliable talent agent. Easton, Captain Anglerod, and the guy who led you in is Jack Enoff, my male actor for this shoot. Now where's the girl you promised to find me?"

"Can't be done, Dickem," Easton answered.

"Bullshit. You've got to. You're the only agent left in this stinkin' town that will deal with me. I'm relying on you," Karl said.

"Look, I've personally got nothing against you, Karl, but your reputation is too much now. None of the girls want to go near you with your recklessness and your secrets," protested Easton.

"Hell, he hasn't even told me where exactly where we're going yet," Anglerod said.

"See? It's bullshit like that keeping me from finding a girl to send off with you to God knows what," said Easton.

"Shit, you make it sound like I've never brought anybody back alive!" Karl said. "And I suppose Los Angeles isn't dangerous at all! There are dozens of girls out there in more danger on the city streets than they'd ever be in with me!"

"At least in L.A. they know what they're in for," Easton mumbled.

"I need a girl tonight, Easton. We're setting out at dawn tomorrow," Karl demanded.

"What's the goddamn rush, Karl?"

"I have my reasons."

"Look, fuck you, man. If this is how you're operating now, I'm glad I couldn't find you a girl," Easton said.

"Fuck you right back. I'm not giving up just because you're too incompetent to find me a girl with a backbone. I'm going to make the greatest porn flick the world has ever seen, something nobody's even dreamed of," Karl said, making he way to the door.

"Where are you off to?" Anglehorn asked.

"I'm going to get a girl for this film, even if I have to hire a whore off a street corner!" Karl declared.

\- - -

"Well, I don't usually see you around here this late, Karl," the barkeeper said.

"Shut up and give me a whiskey," Karl snapped back. "I'm in a real spot and I need a drink. Better make it a double."

"Sure, Karl, calm down. Take your drink, go have a seat, relax and enjoy the girls. We've got some fresh faces tonight I think you'll enjoy. I know I have," the barkeeper replied, handing over the glass. Karl did as he suggested and found a place up against the stage. The girl there was just finishing her dance. She gathered the tips that had collected on stage along with her discarded lingerie, and left.

A new song started up as the next girl came out, this one a blonde with shoulder-length wavy hair. Her moves were amateurish and clumsy but showed potential. The handful of drunken patrons didn't seem to mind though, especially when she stripped out of her bra, unleashing her DD breasts. When she got around to removing her panties with a flourish, she suddenly seemed more in her element. She stopped bothering with dance steps and started practically making love to herself on stage, her hands roaming up and down the curves of her body, making a show of squeezing her ass and her tits. She spread her slender legs wide and ran her fingers up and down through the thick hair surrounding her pussy, all but masturbating for the enjoyment of her audience.

Karl fished a five dollar bill from his wallet and waved it so she could see. She smiled, got down on all fours, and crawled seductively across the stage to him. He teased her by pulling it back to draw her closer, close enough to look into her shining blue eyes, and then held it out to her so she could snatch it from his fingers with her teeth. She stood up and paraded around the edge of the stage, letting the cheering men all get a close look. As the music reached its end, she collected her tips and lingerie, then departed the stage with one last look directly at Karl. He winked at her.

He left his seat, moved to a table away from the stage, and waited for her to come to him. He smiled wide as she approached, panties back on but her tits swinging free. She came around behind him and leaned down, pressing them into his back. "Hey there mister, can I interest you in a private dance?"

She wasn't afraid to get straight to the point. Karl liked that. "Lead the way," he replied. Of course he knew the way to the back rooms perfectly well, but this way he got to watch her ass some more as he followed her there. Once the door closed behind him, he placed a generous amount of money on the table and sat back. The girl settled into his lap immediately, rubbing her body up against his. "So what's your story, sweet cheeks? How'd you end up in this shit hole strip club?"

"Oh, same as a lot of the other girls," the sexy blonde replied. "Too slutty in high school, finally got knocked up my senior year. Parents disowned me. I had to send the kid into foster care, then I came here to try to eke out a living doing the only stuff I'm good at."

Karl smiled. He sensed that street smarts were the only thing that kept her from being every bit the bimbo she looked like. He moaned softly in delight as she waved her tits in his face. "You ever do any movies?"

"I was a fluffer girl for a couple. They were going to give me a camera part for the next one, but the studio closed down suddenly."

"Ah, lousy fly-by-night operations. Listen. You know who I am?" Karl asked.

"Should I?" the girl said.

"Karl Dickem, at your service."

"The porno director that films in jungles and stuff?"

"That's me. What about you, you one of these city girls that loses her shit if she sees a rat or some bugs?"

"No sir, born and raised in the country."

"What's your name, sweet cheeks?"

"Anne. Anne Deeper," she answered.

"Anne, I think you may be perfect for my next picture. It's adventure, fame, money, and we leave tomorrow morning on an ocean voyage to take us there. Think of it: a relaxing and sexy sea cruise, what better way to open a porno film? Are you interested?"

She regarded her unexpected benefactor. He was middle-aged, rather overweight, starting to go bald, and had the air of a huckster used car salesman about him. In other words, a genuine Hollywood director, porn or otherwise. He was clearly as untrustworthy as any of them, and that didn't matter in the slightest. "Oh, absolutely I am!" Anne said, nodding her head. "What do I have to do?"

"Well now, I need to make sure you can cut it. Hold a little audition for you, if you know what I mean," Karl said with a sly smile.

"We aren't supposed to fuck customers in the back rooms though," she protested.

Karl put a reassuring hand on her cheek. "Hey now, I won't tell. Besides, if you show me you've got what it takes, you'll never have to come back here again." Anne nodded, got to her knees, and got busy undoing Karl's pants. She had his hard cock in her mouth practically the moment it sprung free. Karl moaned, "Ohhhhhhhh yes, that's right. Let me see your real talents."

Determined to impress him, she took it all the way inside, stuffing her mouth with his meat. Fortunately he was only of average size. She bobbed her head up and down, fucking him with her face. Then she paused at the top of a stroke and swirled her tongue around his cock head, teasing it, massaging it. Her experience was obvious, and the increased volume of his moans encouraged her onward. She licked downward along his shaft, and then back up.

"Come up here, girl, and let me at those tits of yours," Karl demanded. At this point her pussy was burning to feel his rod inside her, so she straddled him and slid her dripping slit easily over its length. He moaned again and quickly attacked her breasts, squeezing them with his hands and licking and sucking them with his mouth. It was Anne's turn to moan now as she moved her hips up, down, and around, grinding his cock against her insides.

"Let me see that nice ass of yours," Karl requested next, pushing her off his lap. She obediently stood up, turned around, and bent down over the table. She felt him give her ass a couple of good spanks, and then he reentered her pussy hard from behind. She gasped at the quick entry and moaned deeply as he pounded his cock into her rapidly. "Fuuuuck yeeess! You've got a real slut's instinct for this, Anne. You've got the job. Pack a bag and meet us at the docks. I'll give you the address. Now turn around and finish me off."

She got back to her knees and resumed sucking and licking his cock, this time with the taste of her own juices on it too. Finally, she heard him reaching his climax, and eagerly drank down the warm jism that filled her mouth.

\- - -

As the ship headed out, Anne stood on deck, marveling at the activity of the sailors. One of them, shouting orders to the others, backed into her without looking, nearly knocking her over. "What the— what are you doing out on deck?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry, I was just so curious about everything. I don't mean to be in the way," Anne said.

"You're the girl that Dickem dredged up, are you?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Anne. This is all so exciting! My first real role and my first time on a ship," she said.

"I'm Jack. I'm actually your co-star, but I used to be in the navy so I'm helping out on board too, since we're short-handed. I don't know what Karl is thinking with this trip. If we didn't need you for the shoot, well, a ship is no place for a woman," Jack declared.

"Oh, afraid I'll be a distraction?" Anne challenged.

Jack smiled with a lustful glint in his eye, "I know for certain you will be."

Anne smiled back. He certainly looked like a navy man, broad-shouldered with the demeanor of real strength but also discipline. "Well then, Jack, I look forward to working under you, and on top of you too. Until then I'll do my best to stay out of the way."

"See that you do," Jack said, and headed off back to work.

\- - -

As night fell, most of the sailors started settling down into their bunks below decks. This came to an abrupt end when the door opened and Anne stepped in. "Oh, hello there. So this is where you all have gotten off to," she said.

"You lost, ma'am?" one of the sailors asked. "I thought you'd been assigned one of the cabins."

"Well yes, I was, but I got lonely and thought I'd explore the ship a little," she said, deliberately rubbing up against each man as she stepped into their midst. "I don't suppose you boys know how to keep a girl company?"

The sailors gave each other uncertain looks. "Well sure, but…" one began, then trailed off.

"We thought you were only on board for shooting that movie," another finished.

"Boys, boys!" Anne said cheerfully. "Haven't you ever heard of rehearsal?" The sailors looked at each other again, until one of them finally took the initiative. He was standing behind Anne, so he reached around her with both hands and took hold of her breasts, giving them a good squeeze. "Mmmm, that's right," Anne encouraged, leaning back into him.

At that, the men jumped into action. One pulled her towards him and gave her a deep kiss with a solid groping of her tits, then he passed her along to the next man, who did the same. As each sailor took his turn, she felt her skirt get pulled off, then her blouse, then her panties and bra. By the time she was naked, half the men were too, and the other half were hastily getting there. She felt a hard cock rubbing against her ass cheek, and with a big smile she leaned down to take another cock into her mouth.

She moaned as the sailor behind her pushed into her pussy, which was plenty wet and ready with anticipation. She eagerly sucked on the one in her mouth as she got pounded from behind with vigor. She guessed the guy inside her probably hadn't gotten laid in a while. Hell, most of them probably hadn't. He didn't last long, either. She felt him go tense and fire off his jism inside her with a loud moan. He pulled away and was instantly replaced by another cock. She reached for a free cock to her right and guided it towards her mouth, displacing the guy she had been sucking.

Though it was cramped quarters, each of the sailors shuffled around her and took their turns in Anne's mouth and depositing their loads inside her pussy. She'd had two orgasms herself by this time. Yet when the last one finished, she didn't feel satisfied yet. She looked around and found a sailor whose cock was about ready to go again, and guided him to sit down on a bunk. She dipped two fingers into her pussy and scooped out a mixture of her juices and the collective cum of the assembled sailors, then pushed the fingers into her asshole to get it ready. She straddled the sailor, easing her pussy down onto his stiff rod, then looked back over her shoulder and said, "Well come on boys, my ass ain't gonna stuff itself!"

Three of the sailors suddenly discovered renewed spirit in their cocks and stepped forward. The closest one sank his meat into Anne's back door while the other two hung back to wait their turns. Anne moaned loudly, and said, "That's it, fill me up, give it to me hard!" The sailor behind her complied with the request and pounded her rapidly, while she did her best to impart some of that motion to moving up and down on the cock beneath her.

With a short grunt, the sailor finished off inside her for a second time and stepped back. Once again, the other men eagerly took turns stuffing her with their cocks and filling her with their cum. Anne was too busy moaning to continue giving them further verbal encouragement, but they needed none anyway as they kept both her pussy and ass filled. She was close to her orgasm, but could see that she was running out of sailors again, and needed to take matters into her own hands. Or rather, she took her breasts into her own hands, and gave both her nipples a hard pinch. This put her body over the edge, and back arched as she screamed out in climax. She had a final, smaller orgasm as the last of the men dumped his second load of the night into her.

She gathered up her clothes, not bothering to put them on, and with a big smile said, "Thanks a lot boys, we'll have to do it again sometime. Good night, now." She slipped back out of the crew quarters, and could hear them hoot and holler in appreciation. She walked back to her cabin in the quiet moonlight, totally nude and with a terrific amount of cum dripping down her thighs.


	2. Act II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Anne shoot a scene for the porn film.

ACT II

"Beautiful," Jack said, coming up behind Anne as she stood at the railing, staring out over the ocean.

"Yes, It's a wonderful view," she replied.

"I wasn't talking about the sea," he said.

She turned towards him, revealing that the plunging neckline of her dress left very little to the imagination regarding her large breasts, or to the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. "Flatterer," she said with an inviting smile.

Jack smiled back. "I hear you've been getting along well with the crew."

"Yes, you certainly could say that," Anne replied, changing her smile to a coy one.

"And when do I get to have some of that action?" Jack said, and reached up to put his hand on her shoulder, then moved it slowly down her arm.

She moved in close to him. "Didn't you know? The water isn't the only thing that's wet all the time," she said, the final word barely out of her mouth before her lips met his. His arms went around her, pulling her in tight, as he returned the passionate kiss. One hand ventured down to her ass and gave it a good squeeze, then it continued down her leg until the fabric of her dress ended, and then back upwards again underneath it.

As his hand reached her pussy, Jack broke the kiss and said, "No panties. You dirty girl."

"Just shut up and fuck me already," Anne shot back. She gasped and then moaned as two of his fingers invaded her cunt.

"You weren't kidding. You're soaking wet down here," Jack pointed out.

"I hope you have more than your fingers to work with. Unless your pecker doesn't know how to swim?" Anne said.

"Not at all. He's an expert at the breaststroke," Jack replied. With practiced efficiency, he took his clothes off quickly, revealing his hard cock. He pushed her dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the deck, then turned her around to face the ocean again. Her hands came up to grasp the rail as he pushed her forward into a leaning position, and his hands reached around to grab hold of her tits as he sank his member deep into her pussy. He was most definitely a porn actor, as its well-above-average size filled her up quite well.

Anne moaned long and loud as Jack rammed into her from behind. She turned her head to look back at him, and said, "Oooohhhhhhh. Man overboard." The two of them moaned together as he pounded into her from behind, her hips moving back to meet each of his thrusts. "Yes, fuck me, baby! Harder!" she called out.

"Yeah, take it, you slut!" Jack said. He moved a hand off her breast and grabbed a handful of hair instead, pulling her head back with a gentle tug. She screamed in appreciation.

"Fuck, fuck, yeah, don't stop, I'm gonna cum!" she declared, then let out a shriek loud enough to convince anyone she'd just reached orgasm. Jack pulled out of her and stepped back, allowing her to stand and face him. "So did we save him from drowning in time?"

"I think he needs mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, baby," Jack said.

"I can take care of that." Anne sank to her knees, opened her mouth, and slid her lips down his shaft. He resumed moaning as she worked her mouth up and down his length.

Within a few short minutes, he said, "Uuuhhhhh, here it cums!" He grunted loudly as he filled her mouth with jism.

She released his cock from her mouth, and opened it wide to show his load collected on her tongue, then she closed her mouth to swallow and opened it again to show it was now empty. "I've always enjoyed the taste of _sea_ men," she said, with a final smile and a strong emphasis on the "sea" to make the pun obvious. She stood up and leaned into Jack's arms, allowing him to reach up and fondle her ample bosom. "Still think a ship is no place for a girl?"

"I'm beginning to come around on that," Jack admitted.

"Mmm, well I hope we both have a lot more cumming to do with each other," Anne purred.

"Cut!" Karl shouted, stopping the camera he was holding. "That was wonderful. Jack, great performance, as always. Anne, you're a natural, just like I knew you would be."

Why, thank you, Mr. Dickem. I suppose getting fucked does come naturally to me," she said with smile. "Do you always run the camera yourself? I thought these shoots needed big crews."

"Most of them do, but a while back I was shooting a picture in Africa, and as we were finishing up a scene, a cougar came over to investigate the noise and then got rather annoyed at us being there. Would have been a great shot, but the chickenshit cameraman couldn't handle it, even though I had him covered with a rifle. Haven't relied on them since, I can do it much better myself."

"You can see why ol' Dickem here has a reputation in the industry as a bit of a crazy man," Jack said while pulling his pants back up.

"Oh, I don't know, I've been having a fantastic time on board so far. Everybody's been so nice to me, and the sea air feels so wonderful on my skin!" Anne countered.

"Say, if you're not planning on putting your dress back on, how about we do a quick glamour roll with you posing in front of the ocean?" Karl asked.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Anne said, and started striking lascivious poses while Karl filmed.

"Alright, now let's try some roleplay, show me some real emotion here, Anne. You're feeling sexy, not caring who sees your body, wanting them to see your body. But suddenly there's something new. Look up. Look way up. Your eyes go wide, you see it! It's unlike anything you've ever seen before. It's horrible! It's coming for you! You're powerless, you can't possibly get away! All you have left is to scream, scream as if your life depended on it, Anne!" Anne threw her arms around herself, squeezing her breasts together and upwards, and let out a blood-curdling shriek. She collapsed to the deck, and let her scream trail off into a sexy moan. "Fantastic, Anne, you have a real knack for this," said Karl.

"Hey you damn mutt, get back here!" somebody shouted as Blake, the ship's pet dog, came running over to where Anne lay. She sat up and ruffled his fur.

"Oh, were you worried about me Blake? Come here, there's a good boy," she said. Blake answered with an enthusiastic bark.

"Well, look at that, it's Beauty and the Beast," Karl said.

"Mr. Dickem, I may be a slutty girl, but I'm not _that_ kind of slut," Anne said with a smile and a wink. Karl and Jack both laughed at that. "Well, I suppose I should go clean up. Come on, Blake." She picked up her dress, though still didn't bother to put it back on, and trotted away with Blake at her side.

"I still don't like it, you know," Jack said.

"What, the girl?" Karl asked.

"No, not Anne. She's a great fuck and hot as hell. It's all this secrecy. When are you going to let us in on where we're going?" Jack demanded.

"Not much longer now, actually," Karl replied.

"And how about what happens when we arrive?" Jack asked.

"We'll find out together, I don't know the future," said Karl.

"Drop the bullshit, you know something or you wouldn't be going to all this trouble," Jack demanded.

"You going soft on me, Jack? That's no good for a male porn star, you know," Karl said.

"I can handle myself. But Anne, plucked fresh off the street practically, and you're dragging her into God knows what. If she falls apart on us we have nothing."

"Oh, so that's it! You've got a real hard-on for her, don't you? You think she's more than just another pair of tits and set of fuck holes."

"Don't be an ass. I know better than to fall for a co-star."

"Well, don't turn all dopey over this Jack. Put up a strong front, that's what girls really go for. Remember Beauty and the Beast."

"What are you going on about?"

"It's a theme I'm pondering over for the film. The beast in the story, he was an ugly, brutish asshole who held an innocent young girl captive. And yet she falls right in love with him, even runs back to him after being set free. You know why, Jack? Because the beast was strong, confident, and not afraid to take what he wanted. In the end, that's what gets a girl's panties soaked," Karl explained.

"Hey, Mr. Dickem!" a sailor called over. "The skipper wants to see you on the bridge, he says we're at the coordinates you wanted."

"Ah, thank you young man," Karl replied. "OK Jack, you're so curious about our destination, come along and hear this too."

The two men entered the bridge to find Captain Anglerod waiting for them over a table covered in sea charts. "Alright Dickem, you said when we got to this location you'd fill me in on the rest."

"Just about in Japanese waters," Karl said.

"I was a sailor in the Pacific theater, but I was never in these parts. Where the fuck are we going, man?" the grizzled old captain asked.

"Head southwest," Karl answered.

"Southwest? There's jack shit southwest of here," Anglerod protested.

"That's not entirely true. Check this shit out," Karl said, removing a page from his shirt pocket. He unfolded it and laid it on the table. "This island is our destination."

Anglerod studied the hand-drawn map. "So according to this… Hold on, let me find the right chart."

"It won't be on it. It's not on any chart. This was made by a friend of mine that used to run a merchant vessel around here," Karl said.

"He was putting you on, then," Jack suggested.

"No, it's real. His ship encountered a sabani fishing boat full of islanders from there. They'd been lost at sea after a storm and only one was still alive. Before he too died, he described the island he was from to my friend. He gave this to me a couple of years back, knew it was something I'd want to check out."

"He never went there himself? Did he know for sure that it was real?" Anglerod asked.

"I believe that it is. Here, I have a better drawing of the island itself," Karl said, revealing another page that he unfolded onto the table. "All around the island is a sheer cliff, totally impassable. It only stops at this peninsula, where the village is. And on the far side of the village, isolating them from the main island, is a large wall."

"A wall. Sounds like bullshit to me," Anglerod said.

"An ancient wall, there for so long that nobody remembers who built it, or how. The inhabitants have forgotten whatever engineering knowledge they must have had, ages ago. But they do upkeep on it. They need it," Karl explained.

"What for?" asked Jack.

"Protection. From what's inside," Karl said.

"An enemy tribe?" guessed Anglerod.

Karl paused for effect, then said, "Have you ever heard about something called Dong?"

Anglerod thought about it. "I may have. Some sort of myth, a demon or a ghoul or something."

Karl nodded. "Or something. Not man or beast, something terrible that those islanders live in fear of still to this day." Jack and the captain shot each other skeptical looks. Karl interjected, "Gentlemen, no legend is without some element of truth. There is something on that island, something completely unknown to our civilization."

"And you're going to film it," Anglerod said incredulously.

"When I find it, you're damned right I'm filming it," Karl shot back.

"And if that only pisses it off?" Jack wondered.

"What the fuck do you think the weapons and gas bombs are for?" Karl replied.


	3. Act III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship arrives at the mysterious island.

ACT III

"Do you see anything? The fog is a good sign, right?" Anne asked.

"The sonar shows we're close to something, alright," Anglerod confirmed.

"And it's the island we're looking for? How can we tell?" said Anne.

"The mountain that looks like an erect cock and balls," Karl said.

"Oh, that's right, I remember you mentioned that," Anne replied.

"Here's the shore. You can hear the waves breaking," Anglerod observed.

"Wait, those aren't breakers. It's drums," Jack realized.

Karl said, "You're right. Maybe they saw us and are trying to guide us in. Look there, the fog is starting to clear up." As the ship slowed to a stop and dropped anchor, they could see the stone phallus towering over the wall that hid much of the island from view. "Do you believe me now? There it is, just like the map promised. Now let's go ashore."

"I'll let you take twelve of my men along," Anglerod granted.

"And you too, Captain. I expect we'll need you to translate for us," Karl said.

"I'm coming too, right?" Anne asked.

"Damn straight," said Karl.

"Shouldn't she stay behind until we know what we're dealing with?" Jack suggested.

"Not a chance. Experience has taught me to have my cast and my camera by my side at all times, ready to shoot if a good opportunity presents itself," Karl insisted.

"You really want to risk—"

"It's my film, Jack. Go help the men load up some guns and gas bombs. Anne, bring some of your costumes along in case you need to strip out of something sexy."

\- - -

Once they pulled the launch boats ashore, they started in towards the village, following the sound of the drums. Finding the village abandoned, they continued on towards the wall. "Look at it! It's gigantic!" Karl said, excited.

"Amazing!" Anne agreed.

"Even taller than that one in China," Anglerod said.

"I knew it! This is going to be fantastic! Beyond belief!" Karl said.

As they approached the wall, they could finally see the villagers, engaged in some type of festival or ceremony with ritual dancing and pounding of drums. Suddenly a chant began, the primitive people chanting in unison, "Dongu! Dongu! Dongu!" Anne was standing next to Jack and reflexively grabbed his arm and moved her body against his. The accompanying sailors looked distinctly like they'd much rather be back on the ship. Karl moved closer, waving at the others to follow.

"What are we walking into here?" Anne wondered.

Some heathen bullshit, who the fuck knows," Jack sneered. "Stay close to me. You would have been safer staying on the ship." There was worry in his voice, but also a tent in his pants as Anne's breasts pressed against his arm..

"And miss all this excitement?" Anne said with a smile.

Karl led them in behind the old-fashioned minka houses and peaked around the corner at the ceremony. He turned back and called out quietly, "Captain, you gotta come see this! You there, bring my camera over!" Anne and Jack looked out around the corner while Karl moved out into the open to film the action, Anglerod by his side, listening and observing. The ceremony seemed to center around one of the village women, very young, barely more than a teenage girl. While the others around her were dressed in drab colors, she was wearing a bright red kimono, with jewelry made of seashells and her hair done up in a fancy bun.

Suddenly, one of the villagers yelled out and pointed at the group. The ceremony fell quiet as an older man that looked to be in change moved towards them. "Shit, they saw us. Well, no point in hiding now. Everybody come out where they can see us," Karl commanded. They did so, but the sailors clutched their guns, looking ready to either bolt or start shooting. "Now hold on, stand your ground men, stand your ground," Karl said.

"Brave face, now, everybody. Don't let them see that you've nervous," Jack said, even while putting his arm around Anne and protectively pulling her closer to him.

The daimyo reached the group and began talking. Karl nudged Anglerod forward. "Go on, Captain, let's have a nice chat with them." Anglerod stumbled over the words, but managed to make himself understood. "What's he saying?" Karl asked.

"Wants us to leave, what else?" Anglerod replied.

"Well change his mind! And find out what the party's all about," Karl demanded.

Anglerod conversed with the daimyo further, and pointed at the girl that was dressed up. The daimyo spoke, and when he said, "hime no Dongu-sama", the villagers around him all repeated the phrase with reverence.

"He says she's Lord Dong's princess," Anglerod said.

"Fuck yes! We sure picked the right time to come. Ask them what she's going to do," Karl said.

Another village elder came through the crowd to the daimyo and began to shout and rave. Anglerod translated, "This one's really upset that we've seen the ceremony. Says we have to leave."

"Change their goddamn minds, man! We can't leave now!" Karl insisted. Suddenly, the elder gasped, pointed at Anne, and babbled something with an excited tone. The daimyo seemed to agree and become equally excited.

"What's got them riled now?" asked Karl.

"They say look at the golden woman," Anglerod said.

"They've never seen a blonde in their lives," Karl observed.

The elder kept talking. "A gift for Lord Dong, he says," translated Anglerod.

"Oh, shit," Karl swore under his breath.

"The fuck she is!" Jack said.

"They want to buy her off of us," Anglerod continued. "Six of their girls in trade for Anne."

Anne gasped, and said, "Well I'm flattered, but I'm only for hire, not for sale."

Anglerod started to argue back with the village leaders. Jack sized up the situation and said, "Fuck this shit. I warned you, Dickem. I'm gonna get Anne back to the ship while you deal with your mess."

"We should all go, before they decide to surround us," Anglerod said.

"Fuck. Fine, then. But tell them we're coming back to make friends properly," Karl said. Anglerod gave parting words as the others started back the way they came, and then followed after them.

\- - -

That night, Anne stood out on the deck in the moonlight, letting the ship's cook Jose feel her up under her blouse and skirt, and telling him about the excitement of the day. "Biggest goddamn wall I've ever seen, blocking the rest of the island off from the village."

Jose squeezed her breast and rubbed his fingers up and down her pussy lips. He asked, "And dis girl in de special dress? What's up with her?"

Anne moaned in appreciation as he pinched her nipple and started rubbing her clit. "From the look on her face, I got the sense she was resigned to something. Scared shitless, too much to even put up a fight."

"Sounds like sacrifice," Jose said, pushing two fingers into her now soaking wet pussy.

Anne's head fell back with an even louder moan. "The captain said they called her the princess of Lord Dong. Who's that now, I wonder?" Her hands went down to Jose's pants and worked to release his cock. Once she had it swinging free, she wrapped her hand around it and started stroking.

"Must be de beeg boss man if everybody's so afraid. It's got de crew worried too. But we safe here," Jose said. Anne yelled out in orgasm as she came on his fingers. Her legs became unsteady, but rather than fight it she let herself sink to her knees and took Jose's hard rod into her mouth.

"Oh, you hot slut, suck it good," Jose encouraged. She didn't resist when he put his hands on the back of her head and started pounding into her mouth. His moans grew in volume as she happily gagged on his member, until finally with a loud shout he released his load of cum down her throat.

Anne pulled herself back to her feet on the deck railing. "Hmm, thank you. Now how about you go find one of your crewmates and send him my way?" she purred.

"Aye aye, baby!" Jose said with a broad grin, and put his cock away while he headed off to find her someone else to play with. It was Jack that found her first, though.

"What are you still doing up?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep. The drums are creeping me out," she said, not mentioning that she hadn't had enough orgasms yet tonight either.

"Dickem's batshit insane making you go over there today," he said.

"I have to admit I was starting to get frightened by it all," she confessed.

"It wasn't just you, either," Jack said, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his hands on her breasts, squeezing them gently.

"So what comes next?" Anne wondered.

"That's the problem. Dickem's too foolhardy. He's probably going to ask you to do something really stupid," Jack said.

"With all he's done for me, I'll do anything he wants," Anne said.

"Don't say that, baby. He's crazy enough to do anything to get his film done. It's too risky."

"I'm not going to let him down at this point."

"With what almost happened today, if anything happened to you…"

Anne laughed. "Well then you wouldn't have to complain about a woman on the ship anymore."

Jack pulled her tight against him. "Don't laugh. I'm worried for you. I'm worried that… Well, in this business we're supposed to know better, but I think I'm falling for you." Anne turned towards him, surprised to hear him say it. He looked just as surprised that he'd said it.

"Where'd that macho, woman-hating sailor boy go, hmm?"

"I think I threw him overboard after I got to sink my cock into you," Jack said. Anne pulled him close and kissed him, doing her best to shove her tongue down his throat.

They were immediately interrupted, though, when Anglerod called out Jack's name.

"Yeah? What is it?" he called back.

"Dickem wants to discuss strategy with the two of us. Get your ass up here," Anglerod said.

"On my way," Jack said.

"I'll be right here when you get back," Anne promised. "Though, you may have to wait for somebody else to finish in me."

"Dirty girl," Jack said. "Just the way I like 'em." He gave her another quick kiss, then started off towards the captain's cabin. Anne leaned back against the rail and watched his ass as he left. Her hand slipped under her skirt and went straight to her clit. Her moans covered the already quiet sound of several islanders pulling themselves up over the railing. They covered her mouth and dragged her back overboard. Had anybody been around to hear them, her muffled screams of panic sounded very much like she was merely trying to cover up an explosive orgasm.


	4. Act IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne is given as sacrifice to a giant tentacle monster.

ACT IV

"Alright, so in the morning we'll get another group together to go ashore. A couple of them that almost shit their pants today, they stay behind this time. Pick out guys that can handle themselves," Karl said. "We'll bring our trading materials along with us, see if we can't bribe our way into getting to see what's what around here."

"So you really think we can make friends with those island assholes?" Jack asked.

"And why not? Besides, there's no choice. I've got to see for myself what this Dong is," Karl replied.

"Just another islander legend. They needed a god to worship, Dong is it." Anglerod theorized.

"Great, we're here to make a film about a myth," Jack complained.

"Bullshit," Karl shot back. "That wall's not there for no reason."

"You said yourself those people don't even remember anything about when it was built," Jack argued.

"Did you see the gate, though? They've kept that thing together. There's something in that island they want to keep in there," Karl insisted. Suddenly, the sound of the drums from the village started up again.

Anglerod shook his head. "This late and they are still going at it?"

"It's a shame there's no way to film it in the dark, it must be something to see alright," Karl said.

"You really are a glutton for punishment, aren't you," Anglerod observed.

"Oh, fuck off," Karl shot back.

"Say, where did Anne get off to?" Jack wondered, looking down at the deck.

"Who knows. Maybe down in the crew quarters stirring up a gang bang again. I swear that girl is insatiable, I really lucked out with her. I'd have half a mind to go film it if it didn't mean I'd have to pay all those sailors to be in the picture," Karl said. "Even without my camera, I have half a mind to go join in."

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea actually," Jack said, rubbing his cock through his pants as he set off to go find her.

"How about you Skipper, want a piece of that hot ass?" Karl offered.

"As if letting you hire me for this trip wasn't already undignified enough," Anglerod grumbled. Karl gave him a knowing stare. "Alright, alright, she's spent a few nights in my cabin on the way out here. What the hell do you want from me, there's no way I'm turning down a smoking hot slut like that." Karl just laughed in response.

\- - -

Jose walked the length of the deck with Blake by his side, keeping watch. He glanced down at the deck, then stooped down for a closer look. What appeared to be some debris turned out to be several beads, some of them still together on a string while others sat loose. "Captain, captain!" he shouted in a panic.

"What? What the fuck's the matter?" Angelrod said as he approached a few moments later.

"Look what I find on deck, sir!" Jose said, handing over the handful of beads.

"Oh, shit. That looks like something the islanders were wearing. They've been on board!" Anglerod said.

"What's the ruckus?" Karl asked, approaching with Jack close behind him.

"We need to search the ship. Jose just discovered that natives have been on board. Might still be here or have taken something."

"Those motherfuckers! It's Anne, they must have gotten her. She's not on the ship, I checked every room, stem to stern. Nobody's seen her for hours," Jack said.

"I knew I was going to regret this mad quest of yours, Dickem," Anglerod said. "Alright, let's get the crew armed and in the boats. We'll go get your girl and then we're casting off from this Godforsaken island."

\- - -

Jack, Karl, Anglerod, and a group of sailors ran through the village towards the wall, just as the villagers finished closing and securing the large gate. They could hear Anne on the other side, screaming, "Let me go! Somebody help me!" The villagers crowded the top of the wall, looking over and chanting. The trio of men made it to a gap in the gate that provided just enough of a window to see through, as the natives fell into a reverent silence.

On the other side of the wall, a lagoon stretched out, strewn with rock formations and swamp vegetation. They watched as something emerged from the water with an odd gurgling roar, a great beast that was composed almost entirely of tentacles. It crawled across the ground approaching the wall on eight giant tentacle arms covered in suckers. Further up its body, it had another eight smaller tentacles, plus two more longer ones with clubbed ends, reaching out ahead of it. At the top of the monster sat a ridged shell that spiraled around itself, opening frontwards towards its lower side, harboring a face that was merely a pair of yellow eyes and a writhing mass of small tentacles. Though the torchlight was dim, they could make out that the beast's skin was a revolting salmon color, and its shell a dirty beige covered with a significant amount of green algae. At its full height out of the water, it stood about fifty feet to the top of its shell.

"Holy mother of God! It's like some sort of evolutionary throwback of cephalopods all mashed together into a Lovecraftian horror!" Anglerod observed.

"You a marine biologist now, Captain?" Karl asked.

"I've picked up a few things in my years. That monster looks like somebody piled a squid on top of an octopus, and then an ammonite on top of that! I wonder if we're looking at an honest to God kraken!"

"I don't fucking care what we call it, it's going for Anne!" Jack pointed out.

Anne was dressed in the red kimono they had seen earlier, and was tied to a pillar on a cliff overlooking the great Dong's approach. She struggled against her bonds, the panic evident in her screams grew exponentially as the beast made its way towards her. Finally, its gruesome head loomed directly in front of her, and the small tentacles reached out, coiled around her body, and pulled her away from the pillar, easily breaking the rope that had held her there.

"Oh God, it's going to eat me! Help! Please somebody do something!" she yelled.

"Men! Get that gate open!" Anglerod ordered. The sailors set to it, but found it no easy task to deal with both the heavy bars across the gate and the villagers that wanted to make sure it stayed closed.

Dong roared again as the tentacles pulled Anne's arms behind her back, and grasped her legs individually in order to spread them wide open. They moved up and down her body over the kimono, then quickly ripped it apart, revealing Anne's naked body underneath it. The tentacles resumed roaming across her body, though two of them took special interest in her large breasts, coiling around them and squeezing tightly. Anne screamed incoherently.

"Jesus Christ, look at the villagers! The sick fucks are masturbating while that thing is eating Anne!" Jack noticed.

Karl looked around and saw that indeed, the native men had all taken their cocks out and were eagerly stroking them while watching Anne intently. Many of the women similarly had a hand against their crotch, rubbing furiously. "Is it? I wonder…" he mused.

Anne, for her part, was nearly out of breath from screaming and now was mostly just sobbing, clutched helplessly in the slimy tentacles for no doubt the final moments of her life. She gasped in surprise as one of them suddenly pushed hard into her pussy and started thrusting in and out. It barely fit at all, fatter than any cock she'd ever had before. She whimpered as it rammed into her cunt, rapidly and mercilessly probing deeper inside her until her fuck tunnel could stretch no further. She screamed again, overwhelmed, having never before felt so filled.

She felt her body starting to betray her. No matter how frightened she was or how much it hurt, she was too much of a slut to take this kind of pounding in her pussy and not enjoy it. Her screams transitioned into moans. She felt an orgasm rising unbidden within her, and made a decision to surrender herself to it. She stopped struggling against the tentacles and relaxed, letting them have her, letting the pleasure come. And cum she did, her back arching as she screamed again, this time not in fear but in release.

As she came down from her peak, panting to catch her breath, she felt one of the tentacles shift its position to poke at her asshole. "Oh no, no, you can't! I can't take that much back there!" she begged. It was of course entirely futile, as her back door was swiftly penetrated. Though she was certainly no stranger to taking it up the ass, usually she was prepared for it. She tried to stay calm, but her screams shifted back to panic as this tentacle also reached much further inside than any man had ever been, filling her a little more slowly than the first one had, but still much too quickly. Her screams were short-lived, however, as another tentacle took the opportunity to fill her third and final hole.

She struggled as she gagged on the tentacle forcing its way down her throat. Once again, it only just barely fit, and even with that she couldn't have managed it were it not pushing with incredible strength. She forced herself to calm down. The pain from the tentacle up her bowels was lessening and in fact it was starting to feel incredibly good. She found that if she relaxed her throat and timed it correctly, she was still able to catch some quick breaths on the tentacle's out stroke. She also found that she was surprisingly aroused by what was happening, pain and all. It crossed her mind that she ought to be ashamed of herself for that, but put it aside.

There wasn't any choice but to endure it anyway. She hadn't asked for this, but if she was about to die, she couldn't think of a better way to go out than all three of her slutty fuck holes impaled on more phallus than she could handle. One of the tentacles came across her clit and began rubbing at it intensely. The stimulation was too much, and another orgasm exploded within her, more powerful than any she'd ever experienced before. Her eyes rolled back as her body shook, her cries of pleasure muted by the monster's appendage that filled her mouth.

As Anne fell limp again, completely exhausted both physically and mentally, Dong turned away from the wall and crawled back towards the interior of the island. His tentacles pulled free from her holes, and she moaned softly in the afterglow of the powerful fucking she'd just endured. "Look, it's just taking her along. We can still get her back," Karl said.

The sailors finally wrestled the gate open and managed to keep the islanders at bay. Karl and Jack led the way through. "Alright, half of you men with Karl and me, the other half, stay with the captain and hold this gate open for us," Jack ordered.

"My gas bombs, one of you, bring some with us," Karl added.

\- - -

"Our flashlights aren't doing much good. It's too damn dark to see anything," Jack complained.

"No, see the tracks in the mud? It went this way. It should be dawn soon anyhow," Karl replied.

"Keep those guns ready, men," Jack said.

"Yeah, no shit," somebody murmured.

"It looks like some easier going up on those rocks up ahead," Karl said.

"Except that rock looks like it's moving… oh fuck!" Jack exclaimed as a fiddler crab as tall as he was turned to face the group. It decided it didn't like what it saw and skittered towards them on its huge spindly legs, waving its giant claw menacingly. "Fire! Fire!" he shouted.

"A bomb, throw a bomb," Karl ordered, then snatched one and did it himself when he saw the sailor carrying them had frozen up with fear. The barrage of bullets hadn't done much of anything to stop the advancing creature, but the cloud of smoke from the gas bomb caused it to slow its attack and finally collapse mere feet away from the group.

"It looks like Dong isn't the only surprising thing on this island," Karl said with a triumphant smile.

"I'm afraid it's going to keep surprising us, too," Jack retorted.

"Relax, the gas bomb worked, didn't it? We'll catch up to that kraken whatever and we'll take it down alive!" Karl said.

"It's not the monster we're after, we're here to get your actress back, remember? Come on, the lot of you, we're falling behind," Jack said.

"Right, right, sure," Karl muttered.


	5. Act V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne's short lived escape ends with a giant spider.

ACT V

With the rising of the sun also came a dense morning fog, so visibility was not much better than before. The men arrived at a waterline of an inland shore. "You think these patterns in the sand might be the tracks Dong leaves behind?" Karl asked.

"Shh. You hear that?" Jack interrupted. The sound of splashing came from off in the distance. "He's just ahead of us, crossing through here. And look, the beach curves around in that direction over there. Follow me, men!" He set off around the circumference of what had to be a lake, hoping it wouldn't set them much further behind the monster's more direct route. It was still the better option though, as they couldn't swim across while carrying their weaponry, and he couldn't be certain it was shallow enough to wade through all the way, either.

As Jack ran along the beach, leading the charge towards the giant beast, he paid little notice to the large hills of sand that would be a common sight in a wind-swept desert, but not along a shoreline. He also didn't notice as pairs of large antenna began peaking out over the sand. Then the screaming started, and he did notice that.

Jack stopped and pivoted to turn towards the men behind him, his gun at the ready. Karl did the same. Most of the sailors were already firing in a panic as their ranks were overtaken by three-foot-long red ants. The unfortunate ones in the rear were already overcome, each man with two or three of the giant insects crawling up his body, stinging him repeatedly. "Fire ants! Run!" Karl shouted.

"Shit! Into the water!" Jack yelled, getting off a few shots to save the men that were still ahead of the swarm before following them in. They swam away from the shore, cutting across to the opposite side where Dong's tracks resumed, and the towering beast himself was still visible in the distance. "How many did we lose?" Jack asked.

"Too many. And the weapons, too," Karl said, noting that none of them had managed to keep hold of any guns or gas bombs.

"I still have a hunting knife with me, but that's all. Dammit. We can't stop, though," said Jack.

"Agreed. Onward, men!" Karl replied, rousing the increasingly reluctant sailors forward. The lagoon ahead of them became increasingly marsh-like, with ample vegetation around them in the form of tall grasses and trees. They caught up to the sea monster as it crossed a narrow inlet of water that stretched in either direction as far as the eye could see, almost like a river but without flow. "We've got him now! Hurry!" Karl said.

"Wait, stop!" cautioned Jack. "You see in the water? It's filled with jellyfish. Going in would almost certainly be a mistake."

"Fuck," Karl said, seeing that he was right. He didn't know which jellyfish were the safe kind and which ones gave a toxic sting at the slightest touch, and it wasn't worth taking a chance. He looked along the waterline in both directions. "There. That fallen tree reaches all the way across. We can cross there."

Jack ran over and climbed up on the dead log, testing it. He scampered across the sixty foot or so distance to the other side, than called back, "It's safe! Come on across!" Karl helped the sailors up onto the tree as they started over.

\- - -

Anne was still in her post-orgasm stupor, but started to pull out of it when the gentle, rhythmic rocking of the tentacles holding her ceased and she felt something hard beneath her instead. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in the crook of a branch on a large but dead old tree. She weighed her options, including jumping down into the water below, but she wasn't sure it was deep enough for that.

Dong moved away from the tree, heading back towards the inlet crossing, where the men were not being as quiet as they should have been. Once he was within reach, one of his mighty lower tentacles lashed out and grasped the fallen tree. Karl leaped off to the ground on the far side, having not started across yet. Jack had taken cover under an enormous conch shell and hoped he hadn't been seen. The sailors were not so fortunate, however. As Dong shook the tree, and turned it side to side, they all fell into the water, one by one. Their screams soon fell silent, indicating that they were a poisonous type of jellyfish after all. Dong released the tree, this time lengthwise in the inlet, no longer bridging the two sides. Satisfied with that, he began examining the ground to make sure he hadn't missed anybody. A tentacle wrapped around the conch shell, and began to lift it from the ground.

Anne's scream suddenly rang out. The beast dropped the shell and moved back to where he'd left her. Another creature had discovered her there, this one a gigantic orange-and-white mottled crab with very long, spindly legs, and even longer arms tipped with short, sharp-looking claws. The captain would have recognized it as a Japanese spider crab, albeit one that stood fifty feet tall. Anne clutched at the tree as a claw tried to navigate its way to getting a grip on her. Dong's gurgling roar drowned out her screams as a great tentacle wrapped around the crab's arm and pulled it away.

The crab turned its attention to the great tentacled beast, its other arm swinging around to attack, only to befall the same fate as a tentacle swiftly grabbed it and held it fast. The two monsters wrestled with each other, the crab trying to push in and do damage with its claws, and Dong trying to hold it at bay. They were both only partially successful as the claws scratched harmlessly along Dong's shell. Anne looked on, still feeling the rush of her earlier panic, and wondering if the best outcome would be if the creatures managed to dispose of each other.

Dong pushed the crab's arms upwards and managed to move in closer to it. He wrapped more of his tentacles around the crab's legs and pulled hard. With a loud cracking sound, a leg broke off the crab's body, soon followed by another. Dong tossed the legs aside and reached in to grab more. The throw was careless though, and one of the legs collided with Anne's tree, toppling it over. Anne jumped away at the last moment and hit the ground rolling. It was painful, but she forced herself to her feet and took off running. It looked as though Dong had the upper hand and would come out on top. She didn't want to be around when he did.

\- - -

"Jack! Jack, are you okay over there?" Karl called out.

Jack crawled out from under the shell that had been his shelter. "Yeah. That was close, though," he answered.

"Tell me about it. If I'd started across that log I'd be a goner. And now I can't get across to you," Karl said.

"That's not what we need right now anyway," said Jack. "Go back to the ship, get more of your bombs."

"And leave you out here alone?" Karl asked.

"If I lose track of them now we'll never find them. If I'm lucky there will be a chance to make off with her. If not I'll find a way to signal the location to you."

"Right, no other way to it I suppose," said Karl.

"Not that I can see. You'd better get going, and look after yourself," Jack said.

"You too. Good luck."

"To us both."

\- - -

Anne ran through the swamp, thankful that the ground was fairly solid here. She stole glances behind her, checking to see if the towering monster was following. All of a sudden, she could no longer move. She felt her body spring backwards and then halt between two trees. In her haste, she hadn't seen the giant spider web that she was now caught in. She struggled against it, but the natural adhesive was too strong. Dread came over her as she realized where giant spider webs come from.

Proving her correct, a six foot long spider crawled down from the tree and across the web, looming over her. Fear paralyzed her body and her voice as she resigned herself to being the arachnid's dinner. She could see its large fangs as it leaned in and stuck them in her shoulder. She could feel them injecting venom into her body. At least she wouldn't be eaten alive, then.

The spider paused and waited for the venom to take effect. As the minutes crawled by, however, Anne didn't feel weak or sick. Something did feel different, and something about it was oddly familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Finally the spider stirred again. When Anne saw the large organ descend from the spider's body and move towards her pussy, she groaned. "Jesus Christ, doesn't anything on this Goddammed island want to eat me instead of rape me?" she asked aloud. Despite that, her pussy was already dripping wet and the spider's tool entered her without too much effort.

Anne moaned lustfully as the arachnid filled her up. It wasted no time in pounding its large member against her cervix. It hurt, but it was a pain filled with pleasure, and her body tensed as an orgasm hit her hard. That wasn't all, though. As the monster pushed harder against the entrance to her womb, she could feel her insides reacting with a sharp pain, a level of distress she hadn't felt since…

She knew what it was: a contraction. The feeling she recognized was labor. The spider's venom was some mix of hormones that had tricked her body into thinking she was giving birth again. This time, though, she had nothing inside her to push out. This time, she had something trying to push… in. "Oh, God! Oh God no! Noooooo! Help meeeee!" she screamed, and then let out a wordless shriek as another contraction hit her, and the spider's organ advanced into her opening cervix.

"No, no, no, no, I hate my life, I hate this island, I hate Karl Dickem, fuuuuuck!" she yelled, her body given over to the intense pleasure and the crushing pain, her limbs thrashing to no avail against the sticky web. With another contraction, the spider finally pushed its way through and into her womb. Anne sobbed, unable to handle the emotional or physical violations of her innermost womanhood. The spider's organ inside her pulsed, undulating as parts of it suddenly grew thicker and pushed their way first into her cunt, then up through her cervix, both causing her to shudder with the pain or pleasure that she couldn't even differentiate anymore. She felt new weight deep inside her body.

That's when she realized, it wasn't a penis inside her. The spider wasn't even male. It was an ovipositor and it was pushing eggs into her womb. She wasn't going to die right now, no. She was going to die when they hatched and ate their way out of her. She couldn't cry, nor could she scream. Her mind went numb, refusing to process what was happening. Her eyes went into a dead thousand-yard stare, watching but not seeing as her belly stretched into a mocking semblance of pregnancy, filled with dozens of carnivorous spider eggs. She heard a scream, the most horrifying, blood-curdling scream she had ever heard in her life. Then she recognized it was coming from her.

The orgasms and contractions continued, almost overlapping each other now, as was the screaming, as was the spider pushing more of its eggs into her. Then all of a sudden, the spider was gone. Moments later, so was the web. The ground and trees fell away beneath her. Anne snapped back to reality as she found herself once again face to face with Dong, one of his large tentacles wrapped around her body. Another tentacle clutched the spider, and crushed it easily. So, it was out of the fire but back into the frying pan.

She looked down at her belly. It looked like she was at a full term pregnancy. She burst into tears again, sobbing and wailing, wondering if somehow this absurd and gruesome fate was what she'd deserved all along. Dong gazed at her carefully. One of the small tentacles from its face reached over to her and poked at her egg sac belly. He let out another of his gurgling roars, then set off at a hurried pace through the jungle swamp.

\- - -

Some distance across the island, Dong arrived at some sort of lake or inland bay. The water looked clear and deep, and this was proven when the water easily came up to Dong's head as he ventured in. He transferred Anne to his small tentacles, pulling her arms behind her and holding her legs spread wide. He lifted the spider's carcass above her and gave it a squeeze, letting its blood and ichor drip down and land on her body. Anne retched from the smell and wondered if she was being prepared as a meal after all.

Dong lowered her into the water, taking care to keep her head above it and being mostly successful. Almost immediately she felt his tentacles caressing her body again. No, they felt a little different actually. As her head dunked briefly under again, she caught a glimpse of what it actually was. She was surrounded by eels. Normal sized ones, not freaky island giant sized. She whined as loudly as she could while keeping her mouth closed to avoid drowning. Every Goddamned creepy thing on the island was going to get a taste of her, it seemed.

When one of them nuzzled her pussy, she tried to recoil, but Dong's tentacles held her in place. She realized she shouldn't even be surprised by it all anymore. The eel kept at it, and after a few tries it did manage to push its way inside her. As she felt it working its way deeper in, she felt ashamed that it actually seemed to have easy time of it in her well-used cunt. Nor did it stop at her cervix, either. Her womb's entrance was still pliable enough from the spider's venom that the eel went through it easily, causing a jolt of pain but also a small orgasm. By now she was almost used to the shame of her's body's enjoyment of the horrors being visited upon it, but not quite.

Then the eel wriggled its way back out and swam away, only to be quickly replaced by another. One by one they went in and out of her, each one probing deeper inside her womb, until one of them finally went all the way inside. She cringed as she felt it moving around inside her womb. Her eyes welled up with tears. Before today, only one living thing had ever been inside there. Now, her body was continuing to be violated in a way that cut to the core of her humanity.

Suddenly though, she realized that her belly seemed smaller and lighter again. Of course! They were eating the eggs! This new insanity made sense now, though it didn't make it much easier as another eel pushed into her womb while the one was still in there. When they had their fill they left again, replaced by still others. She shut her eyes and let it happen, the disgusting eels removing the even more disgusting spider eggs from inside her. Her body orgasmed almost continuously from their comings and goings, which was a blessing since it kept her mind too blank to dwell on it all.

Finally they stopped invading her and lost interest. Her belly was back to its normal size, too. Hopefully that meant all the eggs were out of her. She felt herself being lifted out of the water as Dong crawled back up onto land. He looked at her intently, and one of his small tentacles stroked gently across her pussy as her arms were released. An insane lust fell upon Anne at that moment. She smiled at the great monster and said, "So now you're saving me. Does that mean you're not so bad after all? Why don't you go ahead? You've earned it, and God knows everything else has been filling me up into my womb today." Dong didn't respond until she reached forward, grabbed the tentacle, and guided it into her pussy.

She moaned deeply as she felt her cervix penetrated once again. Unlike the spider or the eels, however, Dong genuinely fucked her uterus, thrusting the tentacle in and out fast and hard. "Oh God! Fuuuuuuck yes! Fuck me! Fuck my Goddamn womb! Ahhhhhh!" Anne shouted. With fear left behind and her body numb to the pain, all she felt was unbelievable pleasure. With both hands she grabbed the nearest unoccupied tentacles and pushed them towards her pussy also. Dong got the message and slid them inside her for a total of three pounding all the way through her pussy and into her womb. She took them inside easily, and Anne came instantly with another loud scream.

She felt them moving around in multiple directions inside her, pushing against the walls of her womb. She looked down and could see them moving within her, the skin of her belly writhing with the motion of the tentacles within. No longer a spider nest or a buffet for eels, now the most precious part of her body was just a playground for Dong. She came again, even harder than before, reveling in it, loving every moment, her head thrown back and her back arched, her body tense as the sexual release repeatedly shot through her.

As before, Dong didn't let her remaining holes stay empty, filling her ass with a tentacle and her throat with another. She found herself wishing they could somehow fuck her so deep they met in the middle. It almost felt like they were. She could feel the symphony being played upon her body by the pounding tentacles was building to a crescendo. A muffled scream and her eyes rolling back signaled her most powerful orgasm so far, so much that she passed out.

\- - -

"Captain, you wouldn't believe that island in there, or the way that monster just mercilessly shook those men off that log," Karl said.

"All of those men lost, how terrible!" the captain said.

"Enoff is going to make some kind of signal once he tracks down Anne," said Karl.

"Chances are they're both gone for good, though," Anglerod said.

"We'll wait for first light tomorrow and then go after them whether there's a signal or not. Did the islanders give you any more trouble?" Karl asked.

"They finally pissed us off enough that we shot a few rounds off over their heads. That got them to leave us alone, hiding in their odd houses," the captain answered.

"That's good, then. Get a man up on the wall as lookout, in case Enoff does get a signal out," Karl said.


	6. Act VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne gets away but is swallowed by a carnivorous plant.

ACT VI

Anne came to, already moaning, on account of Dong's tentacles slowly fucking her pussy and asshole, and gently squeezing her ample breasts. She opened her eyes, smiled, and said, "Mmmmm, baby, that feels so nice. Don't stop." They were in a large cave, with Dong mostly submerged in a subterranean lake that filled the area, though he was clearly being careful to keep Anne above water. Hearing her voice, Dong gurgled softly and started moving, climbing out of the water and into daylight. Anne could now see that they were at the landmark mountain of the island. The cock-like spire towered behind them, and they were perched on a wide area that resembled one of the testicles.

Anne closed her eyes and let out a long, deep moan as her body shuddered with orgasm. It wasn't as dramatic as the ones she had before, but it was wonderful nonetheless. She ran her hands over the tentacles that clutched her tits, feeling their capacity for both strength and tenderness. Dong gently lowered her to the ground, and she walked to the edge of the cliff and looked over. She could see quite a bit of the island from this vantage point, and immediately below was another lake with a river feeding into it and flowing back out on the other side. "It's a wonderful view you have. I've never seen anything like it."

She turned back and looked up at the monster as it looked back down at her. "So what am I to you anyway? A pet? Like a hamster or a goldfish? Or a blow-up sex doll with a pulse? Just a glorified cock sleeve for your tentacles? Don't get me wrong, they're very… talented. But I can't stay here with you. Even if it is… really tempting to want that." Dong continued to stare down at her. The very tip of one of its bottom tentacles moved up her legs, past her pussy and over her tits, caressing her body. She looked back out over the island and sighed. "Right. Why do I even bother?"

She decided to make the most of it and try to get the creature to give her holes a hard pounding again. She turned back to face him and saw a gigantic centipede had just made its way up the cliff side and was crawling their way. "Shit! Behind you!" she cried out, pointing at it. Dong was slow to react though, and the centipede was almost on top of him by the time he turned around. They quickly got tangled up in each other, with the centipede coiling around Dong while he used his tentacles to do the same to his adversary.

The two monsters wrestling with each other seemed to attract further attention, as a ten foot long dragonfly zipped down out of the sky above and went straight for Anne. She screamed as it scooped her up in its legs. Dong roared and threw himself towards the dragonfly, taking the centipede along with him. He lashed out with one of his large tentacles, reaching for Anne, but only managed to smack the dragonfly. Stunned, it plummeted into the lake below.

The impact with the water separated Anne from the giant bug, but also stunned her. She floated on her back, too dazed to swim against the current of the river, and was quickly swept out of the lake. Realizing that this was effective transportation away from Dong and hopefully back towards the village, she let herself float downstream. It only lasted a couple of minutes though, before she got caught up in some vines that were dangling in the river. The vines coiled around her and dragged her out of the water, pulling her towards a very large flower that rested low to the ground.

She was entirely unsurprised when more of the ambulatory vines reached out to her body and headed straight into her pussy, asshole, and mouth, quickly stuffing her fuck holes completely. They weren't as thick as the other things that had invaded her body recently, but they certainly had the length available to fill her up deep, just like Dong. Despite being a plant, it had surprising skill at stimulating her body. The vines moved more slowly and gently in and out of her holes compared to Dong and the rest, but it was very effective and she moaned in appreciation.

At this point she was no longer offended at being raped by whatever damn thing, it seemed like as good a way to get fucked on a regular basis as anything. Rather more distressing, though, was the flower starting to close up while her feet were being pulled into it. The fucking it was giving her had been too distracting for her to care about struggling against the vines, but a jolt of panic now stirred her into fighting.

The vines held her body so tightly that her efforts made little difference, but as her legs were pulled into the flower, she finally managed to yank a hand free and reached out to clutch at an exposed tree root. She wondered how long her strength would hold out against the vines. It become a moot point when her orgasm made her lose her grip. The fragrance of the flower finally reached her nose as her belly slid down into the embrace of the flower petals. It smelled quite nice, and made her feel peaceful and unafraid. Pleasure pulsed through her body as the action of the vines in her holes brought her to another orgasm.

She marveled that she had finally found something on the island that really did want to eat her, even though it still fucked her first as well. It felt like a lovely way to go. The petals brushed over her breasts as they sank into the flower's grip. Then her head was completely inside, and most of her trailing arm also. It wasn't completely dark, there was a pleasant glow of the daylight filtering through the flower. Being inside the flower felt comforting, like a mother's womb.

Her skin tingled with the flower's digestive acid while her insides tingled with the motion of the vines sending her to orgasm again. This one felt like it went on forever. Colors danced before her eyes. It was so nice. She wanted to stay this way for the rest of her life…

Fresh air hit her lungs suddenly as the petals of the carnivorous flower were pulled away from her. She instantly remembered that she should be terrified, but just as quickly she felt relief at the sight of her rescuer. "Jack!" she exclaimed as soon as he'd pulled the vine free of her mouth.

"Hold still now, this ain't as easy as it looks," Jack said as he used his knife to cut her free of the vines.

"But how did you find me?" she asked.

"Wasn't easy, I tell you that. I managed to stay on Dong's trail just enough. I had just barely gotten within sight of the mountain's base when I saw you drop into the water. I headed downstream to see where you'd wash up. Didn't expect to find you like this, but I saw your hand sticking out the end of this nasty customer here." He pulled her body from the remains of the flower and held her in his arms. She was sticky with the flower's juices but quite intact, considering. "Come on, let's get off this Goddamn island," he said.

"Best idea I've heard all day," Anne agreed.

\- - -

"Captain! It's Enoff and the girl! They're here!" shouted a sailor from atop the wall. Karl and Anglerod rushed out to meet them.

"Jack, old boy, you made it!" Karl said.

"Your bonfire sure helped. Come here, help Anne," Jack answered.

"Oh, I'm all right. I'm alright now, Jack," Anne said, moving close to him and holding him tightly.

"Yeah, once it got dark we figured a beacon would be good to have. Let's get the both of you back to the ship," said Anglerod.

"Wait, hold on, what about Dong?" Karl asked.

"What about him?" Jack said.

"We came here to shoot a movie, but stumbled on something better than all the films in the world!"

"What are you blathering about, man?" demanded Anglerod.

"We still have some gas bombs left. If we could capture him, alive I mean—"

"You've gone even more batshit than you were before," said Jack. "Besides, we left him behind, out there somewhere."

"You so sure about that? We've got something he wants," Karl said, looking at Anne, who shrank back behind Jack at the implication.

"Fuck off! He's not getting her again," Jack replied. At that, Dong's roar sounded from close by, and getting closer. "Oh, shit, he was following us!" Jack said.

"No, nono please!" Anne cried out, even while feeling her pussy juices instantly starting to run down her legs.

Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her along. "The gate! Make for the gate!" he shouted. The four of them ran, and the sailors stationed on the inside of the wall did likewise. The sailors and quite a few panicked islanders worked to close the gate as everybody made it through. They almost had it when several of Dong's large tentacles burst through the remaining gap. Those few were followed by more, and the mighty tentacles gripped the gate and tore it from its hinges!

Now unimpeded, Dong tossed the gate aside, crushing several islanders that had been working to close it. The islanders scattered to hide in their minka houses while the ship's crew ran for their launch boats. Dong followed, tearing the houses apart with his tentacles. Some brave but foolhardy villagers attacked with spears, only to be plucked up and thrown aside by the great beast.

Karl managed to reach the beach first. "The bombs, Goddammit, where are the bombs?" he shouted. A sailor opened the relevant crate, and Karl grabbed several. The rest were close behind, with Dong right on their heels. Karl armed and threw the bombs towards him, and they burst into great clouds of smoke. "Come on, this way people, and don't breathe it in," he warned.

"He's stopped attacking. You must have gotten him!" Anglerod said.

"Now hang on, hang on, let it clear," said Karl. There was a gentle breeze, and within a couple of minutes the smoke drifted off enough to see that Dong was collapsed on the ground but still breathing. "Fuck yes! That'll have him down for hours. Captain, have some men fetch tools from the boat, and anchor chain too."

"What in the hell for?" Anglerod asked.

"We need to make a raft to get him out to the ship. Everybody will pay to see this!" Karl said.

"You're fucked if you think chains will work on that thing," Anglerod said.

"He'll have more than chains. In his world, he's always been king. We'll teach him fear, though," Karl said. "We're fuckin' rich, boys! Millionaires! You'll all get a cut. When we get back home, it'll be the talk of Hollywood: Dong, the Eighth Wonder of the World!"


	7. Act VII

ACT VII

True to his word, a huge crowd attended the premier. "Live at the Hollywood Bowl, Dong, the Eighth Wonder of the World, XXX Adult Show" the signs promised. The people took their seats, speculating on what they were about to see. Many rumors had filtered out, some mostly accurate and some much less so.

Anne and Jack waited backstage. Jack in a tuxedo, Anne wearing only a lacy matching set of bra and panties. "You nervous, Anne?" Jack asked.

"Mmmm, ready to soak through my panties is more like it. Being on that island was a nightmare, but he fucks me sooooo damn good. I can't wait to feel his tentacles in me again," Anne confessed.

"And here I thought Dickem had to coerce you into doing a fuck show live on stage," Jack said.

Anne gave him a naughty smile. "I barely even care about the money he's promised, although I'm certainly not turning it down either."

Just then, Karl arrived, in a tuxedo of his own. "Jack! Anne! Looking hot as always. The box office is reporting a seven hundred and fifty thousand dollar take for the night. How's that for a haul?"

"You crazy mother fucker, you really pulled it off, didn't you?" Jack said.

"Damn straight. And every night after this, too. Now just some quick interviews here and we can get started," Karl said as the reporters and photographers filtered in. "Boys, this is Miss Deeper, and Mr. Enoff."

"Is it true that Mr. Enoff is the one that rescued you?" a reporter asked.

"That's right. I wouldn't have gotten away without him," Anne answered.

"So how did you manage that feat with a creature that big?" another reporter asked.

"Well, at that point Dickem is the one that gets the credit. We were all running scared, but Dickem and his balls of steel had the nerve to attack it with the gas bombs," Jack replied.

"So you're the big hero, then," a reporter said to Karl.

"No, leave me out of it. Miss Deeper is the center of our story. Without her, we wouldn't have had a chance at Dong. He was after her when he came to us."

"A regular Beauty and the Beast!" a reporter remarked.

"That's it exactly. Use that," Karl said. "Beauty and the Beast. Dong was safe and alone on his island, but once he seduced Beauty, he couldn't live without her. There's your story."

"Can we get some photos now?" a photographer asked.

"Hold off on that. I'm going to start the show, give a little speech about Dong, Miss Deeper, Mr. Enoff, and our grand adventure. I'll call you up when it's a good time for photos," Karl said. "Anne, Jack, come on with me on stage for when the curtain goes up." Anne's hand reflexively went to rub her pussy, and she found her panties were indeed incredibly damp. She made a small horny moan. "That's a good girl, can't wait to get started," Karl observed and led them up to the stage.

He stepped out in front of the curtain to the full capacity crowd, and started to wind them up like a circus ringmaster. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am here tonight to tell you a fantastic tale. So fantastic that nobody would ever believe it. But, ladies and gentlemen, seeing is believing, and we have returned with the living proof of our adventure, an adventure in which many men died horribly.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, before we begin our tale, I am going to show you the most amazing sight you have ever seen. Mark this year down in your lives, because you'll never again see anything as fantastic as you did right here in 1978. He was the ruler and god of the world he knew, but now he comes to civilization, merely a captive, a show to gratify your curiosity and your erotic interests. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Dong, the eighth wonder of the world!"

The curtain rose, revealing Dong, covered with thick nets and chains, enough to ensure the only tentacles that could move were the small ones on his face. The crowd gasped, some women shrieked. Karl smiled proudly. He waved Anne out next to him. "And now to introduce to you Miss Anne Deeper. The most resilient girl I've ever known." The audience applauded. Anne removed her bra with a flourish, and they applauded louder and cheered.

Karl continued. "Behind us the Beast, and here is Beauty. She lived through an experience that no other woman could even imagine. And she was rescued from that peril by a very brave man, and incidentally her future husband, let's meet him now, Mr. Jack Enoff." Jack arrived on stage and took a bow to the applause of the audience.

"Now, before I tell you the incredible story of our voyage, Anne is going to show you just what makes Dong here so special. And I'll ask the gentlemen of the press to come forward now, so you may have the privilege of watching them take the first photos of Dong," Karl announced. "Anne, go on up if you're ready."

"Mmmm, I am more than ready," Anne said. She slid her panties down her legs to the floor and turned toward the photographers as they came out on stage. "If any of you boys are brave enough for a close up view, you're welcome to follow me," she said with a seductive voice and a wink. She climbed up a series of stairs, ladders, and catwalks that had been positioned behind Dong, finally bringing her up to a platform that swung out near his head. Some of the photographers took her up on the offer, getting a superb view of her from underneath as they followed. Jack went up behind them as well.

When Anne got close to Dong, he gurgled and reached out towards her with his tentacles. She grasped one in each of her hands and stroked them gently. "I know, baby, look what they've done to you. I'm here now. You don't deserve this any more than I did, but at least we can be together again," she said. She stepped closer and let the tentacles start to caress her body. She moaned loudly with excitement and anticipation. A flurry of flashes went off as the photographers both on the stage and up on the catwalk started taking photos. Dong's gurgles increased in volume to a roar as he struggled within his bonds. "Shhh, it's okay, it's just lights and cameras," Anne said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't be alarmed. We have him tightly secured with the strongest chains, and Miss Deeper is in no danger of anything but a fantastic fucking," Karl announced. "Jack, how about you get in on some of the photos. That'll beat any of the photos at your wedding tomorrow."

Jack kept a cautious distance, but allowed the photographers to get him and Anne together in their shots. Anne groaned as the tentacles rubbed against her tits, pussy, and asshole. The photographers jostled each other and pushed forward for a better view. Dong roared again and the chains holding him began to show their strain.

Karl grew concerned, "Wait, hold on. He thinks you're threatening the girl!"

"Let him roar. These are great pictures!" a photographer said. Then a chain snapped, and another, followed by the rest. The nets tore easily and Dong freely waved all his tentacles around him. Jack grabbed hold of Anne, pulled her free of the smaller tentacles and leaped off the catwalk just as it crumpled from the impact of one of Dong's large tentacles. They fell in the direction of the side curtain and managed to grab hold of it, while the photographers screamed and plummeted to the stage below. Unable to hold the sudden weight, the curtain tore free from its support, but the collapsing fabric gave them a relatively soft landing for the remaining fall.

Jack recovered quickly, pulled Anne off the stage, and ran with her, as the crowd panicked and ran also. "My car's this way. Come on! We can escape into Hollywoodland," he said. They jumped into his convertible without even bothering with the doors. Jack started it up and drove over the grass to reach the road headed towards the nearby housing development on the other side of the freeway. Dong's tentacles swatted people and cars aside as he crawled through the parking lot in pursuit.

As Dong made his way through the rows of fancy houses, he spotted a blonde woman in a bikini sunbathing in her back yard. One of his tentacles swooped down and snatched her up. She screamed loudly as she was lifted into the grasp of Dong's facial tentacles. She wailed and struggled as the tentacles reached for her body. Dong paused, realized his mistake and tossed her aside. She shrieked as she fell through the air, thankfully landing in one of her neighbor's pools.

Jack and Anne sat in the car within a garage they'd found open and empty. "We'll hide out here. Don't worry, they'll get him," Jack said.

"It is him I'm worried about. It's like we're back on that fucking island, with him coming after me and Karl hunting him," Anne said, while subconsciously rubbing her damp pussy.

Suddenly the car was pulled from the garage. Anne yelled in surprise as a tentacle grabbed her. Jack shouted, but another tentacle overturned the car with him still inside. He crawled out from underneath and watched as Dong carried Anne away. He got up and gave chase on foot, but within a few minutes a police car stopped next to him and Karl leaned out from the passenger window. "Jack, get in!" he said.

"He's taking her that way, towards the old Hollywood sign up in the hills," Jack said.

"The police already have helicopters on the way. Let's get to them first though, come on!"

\- - -

"Coming to my rescue again, even now when I don't need really need it?" Anne mused to Dong, who held her in his smaller tentacles. "Just calm down, baby, and we can be together. I'm all yours. We'll fuck whenever we want. Now and forever, you own me. You just have to stop! Dammit, how can I make you understand?" Dong crawled up the mountain overlooking the development and took shelter behind the "H" of the dilapidated old sign that once advertised it. Anne grabbed for two of the tentacles, pulling them towards her. She pushed one into her pussy and licked the other with her tongue. "Please? We need each other. Take me right here and now!"

She came almost instantly as Dong got the idea and pushed the tentacles hard into her mouth and pussy. She had a second orgasm within mere minutes as they pounded her holes, and a third when one more slithered up her asshole. The sound of the approaching helicopters interrupted them. Anne yanked the tentacle from her mouth and futilely called out, "No, go away! He just doesn't understand! Leave us be!"

The helicopters circled around them, and men within opened fire with machine guns. Rows of bullet hits formed across Dong's body. Anne waved her arms, no longer able to even hear herself begging for them to stop. The shock of the attack made Dong ram his tentacles into her hard, and the pain and pleasure of it mixed, causing her to convulse with an extremely powerful orgasm. Dong roared, broke the remains of the first letter "O" from its mount, and hurled it at a helicopter. The sign clipped the tail rotor and the helicopter spun away into a crash landing nearby.

Emboldened, Dong ripped apart more letters and threw them at this attackers while they rained bullets down upon him, careful to avoid hitting Anne. "Please, please stop hurting him. I don't know how I can live without this…" Anne whispered to herself, tears streaming down her face, the tentacles still pleasantly stuffed in her holes but no longer thrusting.

As Dong reached the end of the sign, blood pouring out all over his body, he reached up with a large tentacle and pulled her away from the smaller ones. He looked at her, gurgled, and set he down gently behind the letter "D". He turned and roared again at the helicopters in defiance. He lunged at them, his great tentacles outstretched, and then fell to the ground, rolled down the slope of the mountain, and fell still about halfway down.

Jack reached the sign just then, the police car having sped up the winding mountain road to the top. He ran to Anne and clutched her in a tight hug. "Anne! Are you alright? Baby, please tell me you're not hurt!"

Anne shoved him away and took off down the mountainside towards Dong, scrambling down at first and then running when she could. She climbed up onto Dong's body, making her way toward his face, where she clutched at the small tentacles, rubbing them on her naked body. "No! Please be alive! I'm here! Your pet! Your fuck doll! Your cock sleeve! I'm your slave forever if you'd just wake up! Don't be dead! No! No! Nooooooooo!" she shouted, then collapsed into wailing sobs.

Jack slowly walked back towards the car, a dazed and dejected look on his face. Karl and the policeman looked down at the scene. "What's her deal, buddy? She take a bullet from the choppers or something?" the cop asked.

Karl shook his head. "No. It wasn't the helicopters. It was the Beast that Beauty abandoned her former life for in the end."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> © the Perv Otaku, 2019
> 
> This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0 International License.  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/


End file.
